


Unterkühlte Regenküsse

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [13]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing in the Rain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: 5 times marianne and bog almost kissed in the rain+ 1 time they actually did
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Unterkühlte Regenküsse

**Author's Note:**

> bog hat jetzt officially am 24.10. geburtstag, marianne am 21.01.  
> accept it. spread it.
> 
> _kissing in the rain_   
>  [+_330](https://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=313191#t313191)
> 
> **CN: Essen**

**#1**

Sie kennen sich gerade einmal drei Wochen, als sie in einen Regenschauer geraten. Auf den asphaltierten Straßen sammelt sich das Wasser in großen Pfützen, die die vorbeifahrenden Autos ein wenig ins Schlingern bringen und die von großen Busreifen über den gesamten Gehsteig gespritzt werden.

Er zieht sich die Jacke aus und versucht wenigstens, sie beide vom herunterkommenden Himmel zu schützen. Sein Rücken ist innerhalb weniger Sekunden komplett durchnässt und sie hat das Gefühl in ihren Turnschuhen zu schwimmen. Sie drängt sich ein wenig näher an ihn, obwohl sich etwas in ihr sträubt, weil sie sich _zu_ wohl in seiner Gegenwart fühlt. (Sie möchte ihm eine reinhauen wollen, aber das einzige Bedürfnis, das sich in ihr breit macht, ist, ihn zu küssen. _Ganz falscher Gedanke._ )

Er sieht auf sie hinab und sie starrt nach oben, als würden sie im Gesicht des anderen etwas suchen, das genau definieren kann, wie sie als nächstes vorgehen müssen. Sie bleiben stehen, verharren und sehen sich an. Dann kommen sie sich näher, nur ein paar Zentimeter. 

Sie sind immer noch zu weit voneinander entfernt, als dass es etwas zu bedeuten hätte, als ein Lastwagen neben ihnen durch eine Pfütze fährt und ihnen Schmutzwasser ins Gesicht spritzt.

**#2**

Sie kennen sich vier Monate, als er sie zu einem Konzert ihrer Lieblingsband begleitet und sie an den Hüften greift und nach oben hebt, damit sie die Bühne besser sehen kann, weil ihre Plätze so weit hinten sind, dass sie durch ihre geringe Größe und die große Menge an Menschen kaum etwas erkennen kann.

Die letzten Töne ihres Lieblingsliedes verklingen und er setzt sie sanft vor sich im Schlamm ab, während der stetige Herbstregen über seine nackten Arme in ihr Oberteil fließt. Sie legt ihren Kopf in den Nacken und lehnt sich gegen seinen Oberkörper. Er sieht in ihr Gesicht, während die Sängerin ein neues Lied ankündigt. Ihre rechte Hand findet ihren Weg in seinen Nacken, aber sie zieht ihn nicht nach unten oder sich selbst daran nach oben. Ihre Hand liegt bloß auf, ihre Fingerspitzen in seinem Haaransatz.

Sie lächelt und er lächelt zurück; da sind Regentropfen in ihren Wimpern, auf seinen Wangen, und Musik füllt sie in jeden Winkel. Und dann wendet er den Blick von ihr ab, legt nur die Arme um sie und zieht sie näher. Ihr feuchter Rücken ist eng an seine ebenso feuchte Brust gedrängt. Und in seinen Armen ihr ihr nicht einmal kalt.

**#3**

Sie kennen sich fünf Monate, als sie ihn zu einem Picknick im botanischen Garten entführt. Natürlich hat sie den Wetterbericht in der Zeitung gelesen, aber bei dreißig Prozent Regenwahrscheinlichkeit hat sie auf ihr Glück vertraut – und es prompt bereut. Eilig werfen sie die noch immer gefüllten Tupperdosen und das kaum benutzte Geschirr in den Picknickkorb, der auf der blaukarierten Decke steht. Ihre Finger rutschen an den Holzfasern ab, als sie den Henkel greifen möchte. Er ist bereits aufgestanden, um sich die Schuhe wieder anzuziehen, die inzwischen wahrscheinlich mit Wasser gefüllt sind, weil es so heftig herunterkommt. Sie versucht es, ihm gleich zu tun, aber als sie in ihre Ballerinas schlüpfen will, rutscht sie nur darin herum, verliert das Gleichgewicht und landet nur deswegen nicht auf dem Boden, weil er sie auffängt. Sie liegt in seinen Armen und hält den Atem an. Das ist der Moment, oder? Der Moment, in dem er sie zwischen all den Blumen, die sich zu einem regenverschwommenen Teppich zusammenflechten, küssen wird. Er sieht sie an, Regentropfen laufen über sein Gesicht und sie kann nicht anders, als in Ehrfurcht zu erstarren, _weil er so schön ist._

Er sagt, vielleicht sollten sie gehen, und sie nickt wie betäubt.

**#4**

Sie kennen sich sechs Monate, als er seinen Geburtstag feiert. Es ist ein regnerischer Herbst und er feiert mit Thang, Stuff, Brutus und ihr in einer kleinen Kneipe, in der sie schon öfter zusammen gesessen und Dart gespielt haben. Sie trinken ein paar Bier, spielen Karten und Marianne fühlt sich wie zuhause. (Es fällt ihr beinahe nicht auf, wie sehr sie Dawn und Sunny in diesem Setting vermisst.)

Brutus geht zuerst, dann verabschieden sich Stuff und Thang und Bog bietet ihr an, sie nach Hause zu bringen, weil es dunkel draußen ist und sie den ganzen Weg zu Fuß hinter sich bringen will. Er weiß, dass sie auch ohne ihn klar kommt, und sie denkt sich, dass er vielleicht einfach gern schweigend mit ihr durch die leeren Straßen wandert.

Es nieselt kalte, prickelnde Regentröpfchen, die sich in ihre Haut graben, als sie wie selbstverständlich nach seiner Hand greift. Seine Finger umschließen ihre und ein Kribbeln breitet sich in ihr aus. Unwillkürlich verlangsamen sich ihre Schritte, bis sie still stehen und sich ansehen. Es ist ein magischer Moment, beinahe, der die Kälte aus ihrer Brust vertreibt, und bricht, weil ein Auto an ihnen vorbeifährt und sie mit seinem eingeschalteten Fernlicht blendet.

**#5**

Sie kennen sich immer noch sechs Monate, als sie vor Mariannes Haustür ankommen. Der Nieselregen hat sich zu einem leichten Landregen verändert, der die Stadt wohl die nächsten Tage in graue Wolken hüllen wird.

Die Feuchtigkeit hat sich in ihrer Kleidung festgesetzt und kriecht ihr so langsam in die Knochen. Sie bleiben draußen vor der Veranda stehen und Marianne greift nach seiner freien Hand. Seit sie die Kneipe verlassen haben, haben sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Und auch jetzt sehen sie sich einfach nur an. Nehmen all die Details in sich auf, die sie im schummerigen Licht der Straßenlaterne, die in einigen Metern Entfernung warmes Licht durch den Regen sendet, erkennen können. Das nasse Haar, das an ihrer Haut klebt, und die glänzenden Wangen. Die Füße in den Schuhen schwimmend, nicht einmal ihre Handflächen sind trocken geblieben, obwohl er sie nicht eine einzige Sekunde losgelassen hat.

Irgendwie landet seine Hand in ihrem Kreuz und ihre Hände auf seinen Hüften. Ihr Atem kommt in kurzen Stößen und sie denkt, dass es jetzt endlich so weit ist.

Ihre Augen schließen sich langsam. Die Haustür öffnet sich, Licht fällt auf sie, Dawn stößt Mariannes Namen aus und die beiden treten weg voneinander.

**# +1**

Sie kennen sich neun Monate, als Marianne Geburtstag hat. Sie feiert nicht, obwohl Dawn sie dazu zu drängen versucht. (Vermutlich wird sie nachgeben und in kleinem Kreise nachfeiern, aber der heutige Tag gehört ihr. Und sie möchte ihn mit Bog verbringen.)

Es hätte schneien sollen, das wäre romantisch gewesen, damit hat sie fest gerechnet; an ihrem Geburtstag schneit es häufig. Aber dieses Jahr ist es zu kalt und sie sieht aus dem Fenster dem unterkühlten Regen beim Fallen zu.

Sie entdeckt ihn erst, als er bereits durch das Gartentor getreten ist. Sie hat noch ungefähr hundertzwanzig Sekunden, bis er auf der Veranda steht. Und sie atmet tief durch, spricht sich selbst gut zu, bevor sie in ihre Winterstiefel schlüpft und nach draußen eilt. Eisnadeltropfen treffen auf ihre bloßen, erhitzten Arme, aber sie zögert nicht, hält keinen Moment inne, weil sie weiß, wenn sie jetzt anhält, dann tut sie es vielleicht niemals. Es gibt nur so viele Magische Momente, die verstreichen können, bevor sie die Flinte ins Korn wirft oder vollends die Nerven verliert.

Sein Gesicht hellt sich auf, als er sie entdeckt, aber sie wird nicht langsamer, sondern springt ihm in die Arme, schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und, kaum dass seine Hände die Unterseite ihrer Schenkel umfasst haben, presst sie ihre Lippen auf seine, so hart, dass sie die Kälte und den Regen schmecken kann.

Er lacht in ihren Kuss, aber er erwidert ihn, und sie ist der glücklichste Mensch auf diesem Planeten, da ist sie sich ganz sicher.

Ein paar Sekunden lang küssen sich sich nur, dann löst er sich von ihr und fragt etwas außer Atem: »Womit habe ich das verdient, taffes Mädchen?«

»Du hast das nicht verdient, großer Kerl«, antwortet sie. »Ich habe das verdient. Das ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich. Ich habe hervorragenden Geschmack.«


End file.
